


Chasing Time

by Melyquez



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyquez/pseuds/Melyquez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! Please!" She pleaded. "Please don't do this!" she pulled herself closer to him and pressed his forehead to hers. </p>
<p>So this is a little story that I was inspired to do after I watched an old teen titans episode. The one with Jinx and Kid Flash? After watching Killer Frost on the show, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Jinx was on The Flash, too. Hope you enjoy ..... (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Itsy Bitsy chapter for right now. I already have the next 2 written, but it's just a matter of editing. And yes, the next chapters are quite a bit longer. Like, a lot longer. 
> 
> More notes at the end of this chapter....

"No! Please!" She pleaded. "Please don't do this!" she pulled herself closer to him and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but I promise you that this is the only way," He pleaded with her. The drugs were starting to take affect and her eyelids suddenly felt heavier. 

"Promise me that you'll come back to me," she whispered fiercely.  He didn't say anything, choosing to kiss her instead.   She pulled away, "I love you. Okay? I love you,"she said. He picked her up bridal style and started running. 

"No!" She sobbed out. "Forgive me," he said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. That was the last thing she felt before darkness consumed her.

 

...................................................................

 

She awoke with a feeling of emptiness. Looking around, she discovered that she was laying on a bed in a hotel room. Bolting upwards, she took in her surroundings. "The Empress," she said reading the hotel's name off the card on the nightstand. She grabbed the remote to the TV and switched it on. "Come on, Come on," she muttered, flipping through the channels looking for the news. 

"- next Tuesday marks the one year anniversary of the particle accelerator explosion-" the anchor woman was saying. 

"No!" She said, placing one hand over her mouth. She dropped down onto her knees, the feeling of dread overtaking her. "Oh Wall, what have you done?" she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wall? Hmm, I wonder who she could be referring to? *wink wink* Anyways, what do you think?? I know, I know, I should have probably put her name in but I kinda wanted to make her a little mysterious. Don't worry, you'll find out who "she" is in the next chapter.    Anyone have any guesses? Plus!!! Did ANYONE notice how he never said "I love you" back? Hmm.... Anyways I'll update soon.


End file.
